


Georgia Moonlight

by CultureisDarkBeer, Ms31x129



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, State of Georgia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CultureisDarkBeer/pseuds/CultureisDarkBeer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/pseuds/Ms31x129
Summary: The Mulder family vacation in Georgia leads to fun, lovin' and a little mystery.If you're here only for smut, the answer is read ch.3.





	1. Mulder Family Summer Getaway 2023

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mulder family vacation in Georgia leads to fun, lovin' and a little mystery.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164474329@N02/48237929607/in/dateposted-public/)

May 2023  
Unremarkable House  
227700 Wallis Rd.  
Farrs Corner, VA  
2:00pm

“Where are we going on vacation this year, Scully?” Mulder mumbled into her hair as she nestled contentedly in his arms. They sat on their new porch swing; both of them watched as William chased Maggie around the yard. He caught her and swung her high into the air and she laughed, out of breath, screaming in delight, “Again!” And the game started all over.

Mulder and Scully had faced and overcome obstacles that would have torn other couples apart and they were, for a brief time. When events in 2016 brought them together again in a seeming never-ending tsunami of danger, secrets, and lies, they had become closer than ever.

Their reunion with their son had been a wish, a dream, a deep hope, but not what they had wanted or expected for him. The devastating pain of losing him again tore at the seams of their hearts and their very existence. Except for an unexpected spark, a true miracle, for them to be granted Maggie in their 50’s ... dare they risk the happiness they have and hope for more?

Mulder would be 62 in October, Scully turned 59 a few months ago, and Maggie, born in 2018 … his - their little girl was almost 5 years old. _How did time go by so fast?_

Maggie’s birth had been the catalyst to bring William back into their lives. It wasn’t easy, there wasn’t a book available guaranteeing steps to success. _How do you connect with a child, now a young man, you didn’t raise, but loved with all your heart?_ It took time, faith, and even a little luck.

The real answer they found seemed to be hard work, understanding, and danger, factored in, unfortunately, with more secrets and lies- truths uncovered. And an unexplainable bond between a mother and son that Mulder didn’t have, and wished at times, he did. Then there was Maggie, she was the light of all their lives and had helped them bond as a family, not a traditional one, but one created like the intricate fiery colors of a setting sun.

Out of breath, Maggie skipped up onto the porch, “Daddy! Daddy!” and grabbed Mulder’s hand.

“Yes, M,” he answered, as he turned his hand over and squeezed her tiny one. “Time for Spirit!”

William had followed her up the porch steps and leaning against the railing, rolled his eyes. His sister had watched that movie dozens of times. Maggie’s impatience started showing, and she used both her hands, trying to pull Mulder up, “C’mon Daddy … _C’mon._ ”

Scully sat forward as Mulder slowly stood, and looked at Maggie, “What do you say Maggie?” she prodded gently, but firmly.

Maggie gave the tiniest huff, “Please …. Daddy?” She slowly blinked her eyes up at him, but her jubilant bouncing up and down on her tiptoes in excitement never ceased. Mulder was putty in their daughter’s hands.

Scully smirked up at him, watching, as Maggie dragged Mulder to the door. “She gets that from you, Daddy.” Mulder gave a little shrug and then smiled, “Yeah, maybe, but she also already knows how to use her feminine wiles on me; and that’s all you - Mommy.”

William sat on the swing beside his mother and both listened for the opening strains of Maggie’s favorite movie of the month- well the last 3 months- ‘Spirit.’

“How can she watch the same movie so many times?” William shook his head. He loved his sister. He felt her the moment she was born. It was something more than simply knowing - he couldn’t explain it really, it just was.

Scully smiled gently at her son as they heard Maggie scream out, “Look Daddy! Look at Spirit!” Mother and son chuckled lightly, Scully bumped her shoulder against William’s. “Mulder and I were talking earlier about our family vacation this year… do you have any suggestions?”

William thought, in a way, a vacation was silly. They’d gone to Glen Echo Park last year - just in Maryland, Maggie was 3, he didn’t think she’d remember any of it and he told his mother as much.

His mother had replied, with a slight tremor in her voice, “She won’t remember all of it, of course, but some - we have photos … and it’s just as much for us as it is for her… and you William.”

He recalled Mulder holding his sister on a giraffe and waving every time the carousel brought them into view. Only later, would he recall Mulder talking about the carousel and its history, almost like he’d memorized every word from the website.

They heard a slight thump from inside the living room, bringing William back into the present. Both of them turned to see Mulder, with Maggie on his back. She pointed and laughed, “No Daddy I, I mean Horsey! Go that way!”

Scully shook her head, “I hope he’s careful. He had bruises on both his knees last month, but she likes to pretend she’s riding a horse. We got her a toy one, but she said it’s not the same as when Daddy does it.”

“There’s your answer.”

“What answer William?” Scully looked up into her son’s face. _Why did she have to be so short and why did all the men in her life have to be so tall?_

“Vacation… we could go to one of those Bed & Breakfast places that’s a converted farm, one with horses, with ponies for Mags.”

Before Scully could reply, William had gone into the house, asked Mulder for the laptop, and was back outside on the swing beside her. He typed quickly and turned the screen towards her. There was a picturesque photo of a lovely Bed & Breakfast, hiking trails, swimming, boating on the lake… and horseback riding with optional lessons.

“It’s perfect. Georgia it is,” Scully said with a grin, lifting herself from the chair. “Lets go tell your father and Maggie.”

July 2023  
Unremarkable House  
9:00am

They wanted to get an early start since it was such a beautiful day - Mulder knew his son was excited about driving the first leg of their journey to Georgia.

William and Mulder had packed the SUV the night before and Mulder had tossed him the keys:

_“I thought maybe you wouldn’t mind driving and I’ll sit in the back with M for a while,” Mulder had said to him. William couldn’t stop the grin from forming, “Yes… Dad, I’d like that.”_ Mulder had cleared his throat, hearing the word Dad from his son, however tentative, and somewhat new, was a moving experience.

Maggie, however, had other ideas about what an early start meant- they told her to get in the car and she did... but with the dog.

William was anxious to get on the road. “Mags we can’t take Q2, it’s a long drive.” Maggie huffed a bit at her brother before she looked away from him and turned to address the man who she could ask for the moon and he’d try to get it for her.

“Why can’t Q2 go with us Daddy? Who will take care of him?” Mulder looked at his daughter and he repeated something similar to William’s comment. Maggie looked at her father and Mulder had to do a double take; her expression was pure Scully with the exception of his own hazel eyes staring back at him.

“Daddy, he likes to go with us in the car when we go to the park. Don’t you, Q2.” Glancing at Scully, Mulder could see she was stifling a laugh. His daughter had her arms wrapped around Q2’s neck and she was hanging on with all the strength a 4yr. old could muster.

Mulder took a breath and tried again, “M honey, this is our family trip.” _Oh no._ That was evidently the wrong thing to say. Tears pooled in Maggie’s eyes and her voice was a sad whisper. “But … Daddy, you told me Q2 - is - is - *sniff* - a, a part of our family.” One of Mulder’s downfalls, was his little girl crying. Maggie began shaking and sobbing and Mulder broke down. _“Ahhh, M… baby.”_

It was the strangest thing whenever Maggie was highly emotional. Mulder swore he could feel the corresponding tug on his own heart. Right now, all he wanted to do was hold his little girl and kiss away her tears. He was certain it would take away the sluggish beating of his heart. Scully moved forward intent on diffusing the situation, when Maggie launched herself at her father. Scully and William both watched as Mulder carried Maggie away from the car, holding her tightly and speaking to her softly as he paced through the grass.

John and Monica pulled up as they were having their meeting and Q2 leapt out of the car at the sound of John’s voice. “What’s wrong? Is something wrong with Maggie?” John asked, his face forming lines of concern.

The dog barked excitedly and ran circles around Doggett’s legs until John reached down to give him a good belly scratch. Q2’s response was immediate: rolling over and pumping his leg repeatedly in the air, in delight.

Maggie lifted her head from Mulder’s shoulder when Q2 started barking, her eyes were red, but she smiled as she watched Q2’s antics. Mulder took advantage of the opportunity. “See M, Q2 is excited for John and Monica to stay with him. It’s like a treat for him… sort of a long slumber party.”

Mulder walked back towards the car, Maggie squirmed and Mulder set her on her feet. She ran over and hugged Q2 as the dog licked her face in return. Only then were they all treated to her infectious giggles. Scully walked over and hugged Monica, William followed, stooping down to give Q2 a few rubs and to receive his own slobbery kiss.

“Thanks for doing this for us,” Mulder said shaking Doggett’s hand.

“Hey, it’s our pleasure. I brought my fishing gear. I thought Q and I would head on down to the pond and see what I can catch.”

Maggie overheard, clapped her hands, jumped up and wrapped her arms around Doggett’s legs. “OH! Uncle John! Q2 will like that ever so much.” Maggie tilted her face up to meet Mulder’s before taking a few steps and tugging on his hand. “Daddy? I’m ready. Let’s go. C’mon.”

The adults chuckled and shrugged before piling in the car. Maggie waved furiously at John and Monica, yelling out the window as they drove away, “Bye Uncle John. Bye Aunt Monika. Bye Q2, I love you!”

They weren’t even out of the driveway before his daughter flipped down the video screen built into the car seat. “Daddy! Let’s watch Spirit! Please.” Scully laughed, William rolled his eyes and Mulder shrugged his shoulders before smiling. “Okay M.”


	2. We're Here, Georgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mulder family arrives at their summer vacation destination.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164474329@N02/48237934657/in/dateposted-public/)

Southern Cross Guest Ranch  
Madison, GA  
July 2023

Scully took her turn in the driver’s seat and the entire car had been in stitches listening to Maggie babble and point non-stop since they’d turned down the long dirt drive at Southern Cross. _“OH! Daddy! Daddy! There are horses!”_ “Will, Will that one, that one right there! It’s hair… I mean mane is the same color as yours, your hair I mean!” “Mommy look there, look there! There’s a baby horse! A pony, right?”

Scully turned at the entrance, driving the long gravel road, and parked in front of a sprawling 3 story ranch house. Scully looked back at her daughter. “Now young lady. I know you’re excited, but you will hold either Daddy, Will, or my hand and not run around. I need to go check us in.”

Maggie pouted for just a moment, but nodded her head. Scully noticed a man dressed in worn jeans, blue shirt and a cowboy hat coming down the stairs and waving at them. She waved back and rolled down her window.

“Good afternoon, folks!” His deep voice boomed. “Are you the Mulder family?”

Scully smiled back, “Yes sir, we are.”

“We were expecting you a bit earlier.” He ducked his head down, smiling and waving at Maggie, who shyly returned the gestures. “I well remember traveling with a little one. Best laid plans and all that… My names Joe, by the way, and I’m part owner of the ranch. I wanted to greet you before you lugged all your belongings into the main house. Well, anyway, I hope you don’t mind, but we had a small glitch in our program we used to book our reservations, you see.” He rushed to reassure them when he saw their faces fall. “Now, now, don’t be worrying - there’s no problem except we overbooked the main B & B house. If you follow me, I’ll take you to where you’ll be staying. We’ve just built some family cabins and you folks will actually be the first to stay in one.”

Scully followed Joe down a dirt road and sitting in a wooded glade was a log cabin. Everyone climbed out of the car and Joe gave them a short tour. Maggie held William’s hand, her eyes were taking in everything around her.

Joe pointed as he spoke, and they could see through the trees the main house and barns were within walking distance, but the cabin offered a little seclusion and privacy at the same time. There was a shed with what looked like a hybrid golf-cart/4 wheeler sitting in it for their use. William not so covertly eyed it up and Mulder grinned widely and mouthed, ‘later’ to him.

Inside the cabin you could smell the fresh scent of sanded wood. A large family room, dining area and full kitchen greeted them upon entry. A hallway led to a master bedroom with an en suite, a full bath and a smaller guest bedroom. Stairs led to 3 more bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and a huge loft area made up the 2nd floor.

Joe pointed out the phone and handed Mulder an informational packet before shaking each of their hands, even Maggie’s. He winked at her and which she tried to mimic, but only managed to blink both eyes; causing everyone to chuckle.

“Mr. and Mrs. Mulder, she’s just as cute as a button,” he said and told them that if they needed anything to just let him know, before tipping his hat and leaving.

Maggie was content to sit on the floor and play with her stuffed horses, while her family carried in the luggage, until she heard a faint scratching. Maggie wandered to the bedroom on the first floor and looked out the window. She saw a dog contentedly sitting by the corner of the shed. The dog looked at her, then calmly walked away, fading into the woods. Maggie ran out of the bedroom and went back to playing with her stuffed horse.

Lessons & Vacation Days

Scully quickly took charge and within an hour all their luggage had been unpacked and put away. She could see both Mulder and William looking longingly out the window at the shed. Like father, like son, they were both using their non-verbal communication to let her know what they wanted with their sighing and fidgeting. Usually it was Maggie who was full of Mulder’s kinetic energy, she was playing contentedly with her stuffed horse - maybe she was a little tired from the long drive.

“Well I don’t know about you three, but I’m getting hungry,” Scully said. Maggie looked up at her mother. “I’m hungry too, mommy.”

Scully nodded and looked at her two men, pointedly swinging her eyes to the keys on the wall rack. William jumped up, muttering, “Yeah I could eat,” grabbed the keys and was out the door. Mulder stood, sauntered over to Scully and laid a soft kiss on her lips. They started laughing as Maggie grabbed both of their hands and started pulling them towards the door; that’s when they heard William beeping the horn of the Hybrid Golf Cart.

They had a lovely meal at the main house including dessert - homemade pie. Mulder couldn’t help himself and had 4 pieces. The way he savored each bite - that he surprisingly didn’t share with Maggie - was so erotic, it made certain parts of Scully’s body tingle.

Maggie was holding tight to Mulder’s hand as they left the restaurant. “Daddy may I ride the ponies now?” Mulder squeezed her hand, “I think that’s a great idea, M.” He glanced at Scully and William, they both smiled as they made their way to the pony corral.

Maggie was grinning from ear to ear sitting on a pony as Mulder walked around with her. She waved at Scully and William so enthusiastically that Mulder had to grab her to keep her from sliding off. One of the ranch hands, Stew, joked with her, “Little missy, you need a pair of denim Levi’s and a proper cowboy hat or that fair skin of yours will be red as the sunset.”

Of course she looked at her daddy. “Daddy? Do I have a pair of Lee-vi’s? May I get a cowboy hat?”

Mulder opened his mouth to speak when a young girl maybe 11 or 12 rode up on a beautiful bay horse. She had a small cowboy hat in her hand. “Hi, I’m Sara, my parents own the Ranch. I could take her around the ring for a while in front of me. Is that okay? Would you like to ride with me, cutie?” She handed the hat to Mulder, Maggie grabbed it and plopped it on her head smiling. “What do you think M? Would you like to ride with Sara for a while?” Maggie shook her head up and down, making the hat flop over her face.

Mulder laughed and lifted her off the pony, sitting her down in front of Sara, who wrapped an arm securely around her. She gave a little click and her horse moved around the ring. Mulder walked across the ring and climbed the fence. Standing beside Scully and William, they could hear Maggie chatting away to Sara.

“Hi! Sara! I’m Maggie, Margaret, but my brother calls me Mags and my Daddy calls me M… because I’m Maggie and Mulder. My last name is Mulder - that’s what mommy calls my daddy and my daddy calls mommy Scully, but her name is Dana. I love the movie Spirit - do you like the movie Spirit? Your horse is so pretty. What’s its name? Is it a boy horse or a girl horse?”

Mulder joined William and Scully taking pictures and video with his cell phone. “Will, Scully, why don’t we sign you up for some riding lessons?” Scully gave him the side-eye, “What makes you think I need lessons and you don’t?”

Mulder cleared his throat. There had always been tension anytime Scully discovered something new about him, whether an ex-girlfriend or a new pair of reading glasses. “I was on the Polo team at Oxford, and, well, my dad’s.. associates, also had horses that I rode, while visiting, when I was young. Since you’re a navy brat, I figured you might be more familiar with boats than horses.”

Scully turned and stared at him. “Polo? How did I not know this? Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Mulder grinned just slightly and Scully groaned. “Oh you- you- … Mulder you have awards - medals, trophies - don’t you?”

Mulder would never say it to her, but if Scully had been wearing a full skirt, the only word he could use would be that she ‘flounced’ away. Mulder turned his head when he heard William chuckling. “You two are too much sometimes… I don’t need lessons either, but I’m not sure I want to tell her that. Where’s she going, anyway?”

“Ah William, your mother has a competitive streak a mile wide. I’ll wager she’s signing up for lessons as we speak.” Sharing a father and son male bonding moment and a smirk, William lopped off to join his mother.

Mulder heard a horse nicker and noticed Sara had pulled up by the fence rail. Maggie seemed strangely subdued. “What’s the matter M?” She didn’t reply, simply reaching out for her father. Mulder pulled the hat off and handed it to Sara. He noticed Maggie’s hair was wet and curling wildly from sweat as she rested on his shoulder.

“Mister Mulder, she said her tummy was hurting. And she said she missed someone at home … Cutie?”

“It’s okay, M, sweetie,” he murmured against her hair. “Thank you for taking her around Sara.”

Sara nodded. “Maggie if you want to ride with me again, I’m down here every day about this time. Over at the gazebo there’s a refreshment bar set up with lemonade, ice tea, and water. Maybe a cool drink would help her tummy. I hope y’all have a nice day!”

Mulder carried his daughter over to the Gazebo, setting her down on a cushioned bench and got each of them a small glass of iced tea. Maggie was on her knees gazing off into the woods when he returned. “What are you looking at M?” She turned around, taking a sip of the tea Mulder handed her and licked her lips. “This is my favorite tea, Daddy.” He sat down beside her, amused at her avoiding his question. She got that from both her parents. “M? Did you see something?”

Instead of answering Maggie leaned against Mulder’s side, yawning, his arm naturally going around her.

“I love you Daddy,” she whispered as she fell asleep. Maggie dreamed of what she’d seen twice now; her secret friend.

They were 8 days into their 10 day getaway and they were enjoying everything. Maggie was content to ride with Mulder, William, or Sara, who seemed to genuinely enjoy her company. Mulder had made friends with a beautiful black Stallion named Onyx whom Maggie called, “Daddy’s Horse Blackie”. Scully refused to let Mulder watch at her own lessons and she came back each time with suspiciously dirty jeans. He magnanimously offered to rub and kiss any bruises or boo-boos, but unfortunately, she already made an appointment with the staff masseuse.

At times Maggie seemed on the verge of exploding with some kind of incredible news. Mulder, Scully and William would see her staring off into the woods, longingly, but she never told any of them what she was looking at, if anything, at all. They thought it was just a child’s daydreams, she wasn’t even 5 yet and completely within standard childhood norms psychologically.

On the next to the last night before leaving the Ranch, there was a huge Bonfire, with a band, dancing and all around socializing. Mulder had already discussed a plan with William to watch his sister for the night, and he’d procured the stable key from Stew. Stew had seen how Mulder knew his way around a horse and felt confidant Mr. Mulder would be careful and use discretion. Not adjectives widely used with Mulder in general.

Mulder looked forward to the night ahead.


	3. Bonfire and Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mulder family enjoys music, dancing, fun and laughter around a flickering bonfire. Mulder and Scully make the most of a moonlight ride.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164474329@N02/48243930422/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  


Bonfire

Red, orange, and yellow branches of flame weaved upwards as they flickered, eating their way through the crackling wooden pyramid at its base. Ashen debris floated silently away from the smoke, dancing above the heads of the throng of excited children and talkative adults that all stood in awe, their eyes transformed into orbs of light, each iris containing a small picture of the bonfire before them.

Maggie danced carefree, running and chasing with the other kids, making new friends at every turn. It wasn’t until she made her way from Scully’s lap to Mulder’s to finally William’s that she calmed down. Around 9pm she let out a huge yawn and appeared to sink further into William’s chest, dozing. William let out an exaggerated yawn of his own and stretched with one arm before turning to his parents.

“Well I think I’ll head back to the cabin; I’m a little tired. I’ll take Mags here with me. That okay Mags?” he asked her, and she nodded against his shoulder.

Scully was suspicious, having her doubts if William really was tired - especially when William stood and turned Maggie with only one arm so he could carry her easier, and then winked slyly at Mulder, but she didn’t let on.

Both Scully and Mulder stood and kissed Maggie. “Goodnight Maggie, you’ll be good for William, right?” Maggie nodded, “Yes Mommy, I will.”

Mulder gave her another kiss, gently tickling her ear with his lips the way she liked, which caused a giggle to escape from her. _“Dad-dee.”_

He gently stroked her hair. “I love you, M. Mommy and Daddy will see you in the morning.” Maggie yawned again, rubbed her cheek against William’s shoulder and mumbled, “Okay, luv you too, night.”

Far from her parent’s earshot, Maggie called out her brother’s name in question, “William?”

“What Mags?”

“Is it bad to have a secret?”

William was a little perplexed, but he thought, _how bad could a 4 and a half year old’s secret be?_

“No Mags a secret isn’t bad.”

“Good,” she sighed and fell into a deep sleep as her voice trailed off, _“I have a secret.”_

William took Maggie’s dress off and slipped her into the nightgown at the foot of her bed. She never stirred, as he kissed her forehead and tucked her under the sheet, with her stuffed horse in her arms. He left the door ajar after turning on her night light. He didn’t think he was tired, but it wasn’t long before he fell asleep, stretched out on the couch and listening to the faint sounds of the music still coming from the band playing near the bonfire.

Around midnight, after the white shafts of daylight had passed, and gone were the shadows of evening, the flames danced on, rising boldly against the black night’s sky, dulling the shine of the stars. Scully leaned into Mulder, and he murmured her name. She tilted her head to look up at him; the flickering amber flames casting bronze and gold onto his perfectly chiseled features, performing a light show on his pupils. The woody scent of smoke combed with his herbaceous, sandalwood fragrance as he sipped from her lips and she snuggled into his arms.

“Do you know where the word bonfire derives from Mulder?” Scully asked watching as the plumes of grey buffeted the night’s sky, carried aimlessly by the warm summer wind.

“Are we playing Trivia?” Mulder asked with a raised left brow. “Well, bon means good in French. Good fire? I’m not sure that’s right.”

“I don’t know if there’s a definitive answer, but the Celts had midsummer festivals that they called “bone fires”.

“The animal bones were burnt to ward off evil spirits,” Mulder added. “I recall reading something to that effect.”

As the flames began to subdue, Scully gazed over at Mulder and he cupped her jaw, his thumb stroking the soft skin of her cheek. His lips, plump and full, sent her into a sensual state of intoxication. Another brief kiss abstracted them from their surroundings, and it wasn’t until Mulder failed to hear the constant chatter of vacationers that he pulled away to notice the other guests wander back to their cabins and rooms.

Stew smiled at them, fostering a slight blush to bloom on Scully’s face. They watched as he finished dousing the bonfire flames by pouring a bucket of sand, and then a bucket of water, on the now steaming embers; using a shovel to make sure the fire was completely out.

“You folks have a good night,” he called out as he tipped his ever present hat and smirked at Mulder, strolling past them with the empty buckets. Mulder stood and grasped Scully’s hands pulling her upright, “C’mon Scully,” he said and tugged her hand towards the stables.

Scully gave a slight opposing tug back. “Mulder? Our cabin is that way.”

Mulder smirked back, “I know. Trust me, Scully. You won’t be disappointed with my plans.”

Scully only smiled, letting Mulder lead her onward. There was no doubt. She could never be disappointed by him.

Riding Lessons by Moonlight

“First we need to get helmets,” Mulder said as he scurried over to the tack room and returned with a helmet fitted to his head, holding a smaller one out for Scully. Not allowing him to fit her with it, she took it from his hands and placed it on her own head, tightening the straps.

“Feel good?” he asked and Scully nodded.

Onyx trotted in circles around the corral upon seeing their approach. Mulder made a clicking sound out of the side of his mouth and the horse came to stand beside him. The beautiful black steed stood perfectly still when Scully neared them, as though he was waiting for them to mount him. Mulder glanced around, his brows knitting together, “Where’s the mounting block?” he asked. Scully shrugged.

“Not a problem, we’ll improvise,” Mulder said interlocking his fingers and bending, giving her a lift as her foot fit into his hand and she swung the other leg around the horse.

Scully adjusted herself into the seat as the instructor had taught her- Back arched, shoulders back, toes in, heels down, thighs tensed. She kept her reins steady but put no pressure on the horse’s mouth.

“Beautiful seat,” Mulder smiled. “Like everything you do Scully, you’re a natural. You’re going to pick this up in no time. Want to try walking her around?” Mulder asked as proud as he always was at Scully mastering anything.

Scully nodded and Mulder started his instruction. “You want me to lead you, or do you want to try controlling him? You’re going to need to be very light on his reins. Shift in your saddle to show him where you want him to go. It’s all about the legwork. If you use his reins too roughly, he’s liable to buck.”

The mention of bucking made Scully do a double take, but she only nodded. Mulder was a good instructor and she allowed her vulnerability to reveal itself. He always understood how to break down her walls and he did it in a way that made her feel unashamed and appreciated.

Mulder unsnapped Onyx’s lead rope and stepped back. He looked a little worried. It wasn’t reassuring. “Ok, now walk him around the corral. Hug the edges.”

Scully did, afraid to tug at the reins, even a little, sitting forward and leaning how she wanted him to go while gripping with her thighs. The horse obeyed beautifully, his walk smooth and quick.

“Perfect, Scully,” Mulder smiled. “Do you want to try a trot?”

Scully nodded, already wanting to move faster.

“Walk him to me.”

Scully did, and the horse obeyed perfectly. Mulder patted her coat, then rubbed his hand up Scully’s leg, smiling. “We’re going to start with posting. That’s where you lift from the horse for one beat, then sit on the next, as he trots. Do you understand?” Scully shook her head. She hadn’t a clue.

Mulder put a hand on Scully’s butt, the other on her hip. He pushed lightly, and Scully stood slightly in the stirrups at his touch, ready to scold him, but she understood why he did it.

“You’ll move with his movement, up and down like this,” Mulder said demonstrating on his own imaginary horse. “It’s sort of like being on top when you have sex,” he said grinning wickedly.

“Just pretend I’m the saddle.”

Scully passed him an exasperated look and Mulder frowned. “Okay, let’s try something else. Move all the way forward in the saddle, and keep your feet deep in the stirrups, okay?”

Scully nodded and slid forward, letting out a yelp as Mulder surprised her, vaulting up behind her and settling in. The horse shied a little, taking several steps back, but Mulder calmed him in a soothing tone. Pressing Scully close he spoke into her ear, “Eyes forward and correct your seat like I showed you.”

Scully wriggled trying to get comfortable, but it posed to be a challenge. She looked back at him over her shoulder. “Mulder, your…” she started, shooting him an arched look, “is in the way.” Mulder laughed, rubbing his growing erection against her. “Scully, if you’re straddling and grinding, whether it’s me or a barnyard animal, I’m going to get excited.”

Scully glanced down at their legs. Mulder’s were dangling behind hers with no stirrups. He somehow made it look natural. Adjusting herself to match Mulder’s seat she again felt him hard at her lower back. Scully rolled her eyes and asked, “Which is getting you more excited Mulder, me or the horse?”

“Scully, can we please ignore my current affliction and concentrate on your rhythm? Do you want a lesson or not?”

This entire late night excursion had been his idea, but now she wanted to learn. She faced forward and Mulder lifted her hips slowly, then lowered them, clicking the horse into a trot. The horse trotted up and down like the pistons of an engine, and Mulder moved Scully to the horse’s momentum. Lifting her hips, up and down, up and down. He was, of course, using the demonstration to his advantage, grinding against her every time she touched back down on the saddle.

“You could go even higher, and it would still be a good trot,” Mulder suggested. Scully did, and the exaggerated motion felt even more natural.

“Okay, now sit deep in the saddle and lean back a little. We’re going to try a sitting trot next. You stay in the saddle and just move with her.”

Scully did as Mulder instructed, but the sitting trot was a lot harder. Mulder leaned his chest against her back, with his hands on her hips, the intimacy further warming her heated insides. “Just move with him. Accept his rhythm and relax.” Scully moved up and down for a couple of beats, not used to the relinquishing of control. “Exactly.”

They slowed into a brisk walk and Mulder led them into the thick woods where there was the barest hint of a trail guiding their way. Scully admired the scenery as they walked, trying to move with Onyx and keep her seat smooth; the night peaceful and calm. The pine trees were incredibly tall, the foliage thick and little purple wildflowers dotted the ground. The trees covered them, cloaking them in darkness, and the cooler night air made it perfect for the long ride. Forests always made her feel like she was being transported to another world, another time. The solitude, the serenity, had her mind drifting. She supposed all the cases with Mulder through the years only aided the atmosphere.

Mulder leaned in, whispering roughly in her ear. “We can stop a little further up by the stream, take a break?” Scully nodded and leaned her back solid against his chest, lifting from the seat with just enough pressure to rub against him. “Maybe we can continue our lesson. I can demonstrate to you everything I’ve learned,” Scully teased in a sultry tone.

Taking the hint, Mulder’s hand ran up her shirt, bunching the fabric, softly cupping her breast as she spoke. His fingers found her nipple as it hardened in response. He made it difficult for her to focus after that, and it didn’t help that he caressed her every time he had to correct her. Scully was aching and needy by the time they found the stream. The last half of the lesson reduced to a blur of sensual teasing.

Mulder hopped off the back of the horse in a smooth motion. “Let’s work on your dismount. Swing your leg over.”

Mulder grabbed her as she did, lowering her down the rest of the way, his body pressing into her back. She had hardly reached the ground when she felt Mulder’s hands on her, caressing her breasts from behind, kissing and sucking on her neck. “Scully, you had me so worked up, watching you with such control, skill, I wanted to take you right there on the horse,” he breathed out heavily against her.

Scully’s mind went a little hazy and soft at the visual. “Have you ever done that?”

Mulder met her gaze with a raised brow. “What? Have sex on a horse or with a horse?” He laughed nervously at her reaction. “I’m kidding, Scully. For either one, the answer is no.”

After tying up Onyx, Mulder laid down on a large flat rock by the rippling water, while Scully took out her water bottle to take a swig. She glanced his way and he wiggled his brow. “Is it time for your review yet?”

“Mulder, there are people around.”

“Where?” he asked and held out his hands.

“I don’t know, what about the workers? That guy, Stew, who gave you the key to the stables?”

“Scully, there’s only me and you.” Scully didn’t realize Mulder had taken her so seriously about using him as her steed, but she shouldn’t have been surprised. When Mulder got on a trail, he didn’t waver.

“Scully, relax. Take off your helmet…. And.. maybe your pants.”

Mulder peeled off his shirt, but only unzipped and pulled his jeans down enough to expose himself. It didn’t take much more than that to get Scully to remove her jeans, hopping on one foot as she did. She approached his lounging figure and placed her feet on either side of his hips lowering herself until her knees rested on the cool hard rock. Scully felt exposed with her bottom half bare.

“Ride me Scully,” he beckoned, his tone soft, his eyes hooded. “Let me be your stallion.”

“Oh, brother,” she let out before complying, lowering herself slowly, guiding him to her entrance with her hand. She slid around him, covering every inch, shuddering as he entered, already wet from all his teasing caresses.

“Ready?” he asked very focused, “You’ll want to fix your seat and post.”

Scully couldn’t tell if he was joking, but she played along, positioning her knees for best leverage, putting her shoulders back, arching her back, and began to post. She moved, up and forward, then down and back in big motions. She moved until only his tip was inside her, then pushed back down in a jerky motion. She rode him for long minutes, working herself slowly towards her climax. Her hands stroked over his chiseled chest covetously as she rode. It felt so good, unbelievably good, watching him as he folded his hands behind his head in a casual pose, his lids heavy, watching her. She glanced down to where they were joined, his prominent V like an arrow pointing to their connection. She clenched around him at the sight.

“Scully,” Mulder moaned breathlessly straining his neck back as his eyes fell closed. “You are incredible at posting.”

He took a couple deep outtakes of breath as he slowed and joined her gaze again. “Next is the sitting trot.” He smiled, and took over the movement, bucking up and down, his hands gripping her thighs. Scully caught his rhythm, but that was all. He was on the bottom, but he had suddenly taken all of the control. He worked her from below for long minutes, grabbing her hips and thrusting up, again and again. Mulder was relentless. Like a machine, Scully thought, as he bucked high, bouncing her with force. Her head fell back, her hands clutching his, intertwining their fingers clutching at her hips. She couldn’t reach anything else at that point in the wild ride. He reached up to roll a nipple between his fingers and her gaze locked onto his.

“Keep your eyes open just like that,” he requested in a lusty monotone, “I want to feel it as you come, watch it happen inside you.” That was all she needed, crying out loudly enough to disturb the horses back at the stables. She even thought she might have heard Onyx release a nay.

“Oh, Scully,” he whispered, cupping her cheek as she lowered herself to rest on his heated chest. He shifted so he stayed inside her securely. “I never imagined, after all these years, we could be so perfect for each other.”

An aftershock coursed through her and she trembled, clenching around his solid steel. Mulder hadn’t come yet. At a snail’s pace he drew back a couple inches and took even more time to glide back in. “Mulder?” she asked, meeting his eyes.

“You asked if I had ever had sex on a horse. I thought maybe it was something you were looking to try.” She looked at him doubtfully. Given the lack of coordination between the two of them she didn’t think that would be wise.

“You can straddle me while I ride,” Mulder continued. “Think about it Scully, me thrusting inside you to the rhythm of a trot.” That was the problem. She was thinking about it. Thinking about how long Mulder was and how hard he felt buried so deep inside her. Danger and excitement followed her rebel man everywhere. He’ll be 102 years old and still making trouble.

Scully shut her eyes. “We can try, but please let’s not end up in the hospital. This is not something I want to try to explain to my son.”

“We might be a little sore afterwards Scully, but I promise we’ll remember it for the rest of our lives, and not because it wasn’t pleasurable.”

“Hmph,” Scully replied, “Famous last words.”

Regretfully, it meant that Mulder had to pull out. She sat back and took in the view of him glistening thick and hard as he folded his pants under his cock propping it up even further.  
Scully tried her best not to drool. Mulder rolled up his shirt and stuck it in the pack at the back of the horse, then freed the rope from the tree.

Scully couldn’t help but drink in the sight of him. That golden honey flesh, chiseled abs, visibly flexing with his defined bi and triceps, bulging as he climbed into the saddle and worked Onyx over to her. Mulder so exposed on horseback made her giggle a little, thinking of that old Old Spice commercial. Mulder pursed his lips. “You coming?” he asked.

Scully rolled her eyes at his obvious double entendre and took his hand so he could help her get seated.

“I was just extending the metaphor,” he explained as she perched herself in front of him.

“Well maybe you should extend it somewhere else,” she suggested with a smirk and a hooked brow, very aware she was only inches from his impressive cock that looked absolutely obscene jutting proudly from the saddle.

Mulder reached behind her, rearranging the reins, wrapping them around his right arm, so he could control the horse only with his legs. Mulder’s knowledge and skill made her hotter as each minute passed. With firm hands on her hips he lifted her up and poised her at his tip, his head jerking back, his jaw clenched as he impaled her. With a loud grunt he gasped out, “Scully, keep up those kegels. Two children and you’re still exquisitely tight.”

Scully ached with Mulder completely inside her again, her body demanding friction. Mulder clicked and the horse began to walk. The feeling was intense. Deep, full, and complete. Each movement of Mulder’s hips was a little thrust inside of her. Scully’s arms wrapped tight around his neck while her legs dangled behind his. Mulder’s body, in complete control, and with Scully’s complete trust.

They watched each other as Mulder moved inside her, the half thrusts only making Scully gasp for more. “How does it feel?” he asked her with gritted teeth.

“Incredible. Oh, Mulder,” she said, her mind unable to form descriptive words.

“You think we’re ready for post trot?” Mulder asked in a low growl.

Scully envisioned the exaggerated movements of a posting trot. “Oh God, yes,” she replied.

Mulder’s eyes smoldered and he clicked the horse into a faster trot. Scully gripped his shoulders to maintain balance as Mulder’s strong arms blanketed around her. The rhythm of the horse giving Mulder’s thrusts a harder and longer edge. Her clit ground roughly against his pubic bone with a pressure that created a severe throbbing as his full length grated and ground against her sensitive walls. Scully was close to screaming.

“I love you, Scully,” Mulder growled, his eyelids heavy as he watched her, impaling her to the hilt, and she came, uncontrollably, right there in his arms. The horse picked up its tempo and Scully started gasping, hardly able to catch her breath, her sensitive nerves screaming as Mulder’s cock rubbed against them, the thrusting continuing as the horse trotted, before long she was coming again and again, one lingering into another, then building again, her muscles clenching and releasing around him, trapped in a fever dream, unable to control the pleasure of the severe beautiful torment. The pleasure so intense it was almost too much to take.

Mulder absorbed it all, their eyes never straying from the other, his intense mossy gaze finding the place it imprinted on her years ago. Scully came once more before Mulder found his own rough release, Shouting her name, clutching her tightly as he did.

Mulder kissed her as they floated back to reality, the horse slowing to an aimless walk. Scully was the one to finally break the spell several minutes later, pulling out of their long kiss. “We’ve got to get back Mulder,” she reminded him and herself.

He squeezed her more tightly against him, burying his face in her neck. “I’ve always loved sharing firsts with you Scully.”

Mulder leaned her back slightly as he went to catch his breath and his eyes glided down to where their bodies were joined. Her gaze followed his. Scully’s breath caught. Still joined, their moisture dripped from her, mixing with his on the thick base of his shaft.

Mulder’s voice was low, filled with pleasure, as he spoke,”I want us to be close like this forever. I’ve never been this happy.”

“We will be Mulder. Always,” she reaffirmed.

They shared a kiss before he instructed her to wrap her arms and legs around him so he could dismount them both.

They dressed and then rode back in a smooth canter, the place still quiet and asleep as they snuck back into the stables.

Mulder put the horse away and turned to face Scully. He stroked her cheek, giving her a look so intense that she had to fight the urge not to look away. It was like trying to stare at the sun. He bent and gave her a long heated kiss. The kind that made the world fall away; slow and soft, comforting in ways that words could never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer, until there was no space left between them so they could feel the beating of their hearts against the other’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a lot of fun discussing this chapter especially, at least I did. lol (My working name for Mulder and Scully's moonlight riding scene was 'Save a horse, Ride a Mulder.' Not romantic at all, but humorous.) Ms31x129


	4. Maggie's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie's secret may lead to one of a parent's worst nightmares....

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164474329@N02/48243950822/in/dateposted-public/)

  
  


Maggie heard a tapping at her window and a gentle snuffing like bark. She sat up, yawned and rubbed her eyes before she turned her head to the sound. There, at the window, was her friend pawing gently, doggie nails causing a tappity-scratch sound. She pulled back the covers and slid out of the bed, carrying her stuffed pony with her as she made her way to the window.

“Hello, doggie,” she whispered. The dog tilted his head and whined, he paced away from the window and then back. “Do you want to come in doggie?” The dog walked away and down the stairs stopping and pausing every few feet and looking back at her. 

Maggie knew she wasn’t supposed to go outside alone, so she ran into the living room and touched William’s shoulder. “Will? Will… wake up.” William rolled over still in a deep sleep.

Maggie didn’t know what to do, but she felt her doggie friend needed her. She ran back into her bedroom and looked out the window. The dog was standing at the edge of the woods... waiting for her? Maggie quickly put on her favorite shoes; the pink My Little Pony blinky ones Daddy had bought her. She grabbed her toy lantern and with her pony under her arm went out the back door of the cabin. 

When Maggie got to the dog, it licked her face and she laughed. Setting her lantern down, she hugged the dog and petted it before it gently tugged away and walked a few steps into the woods. It was dark and Maggie was a little scared without Daddy or Mommy or her brother William, but she wanted to be brave for her new friend. She squeezed her pony tighter and turned on her plastic lantern, the light it gave was dim, but it was enough and she followed the dog into the woods.

It seemed that she walked forever, taking a tumble once, but the dog came back and stood beside her. She grabbed onto it’s furry back to help her stand back up. The dog stayed beside her as it lead her farther away from the cabin. She didn’t realize she dropped her pony when she fell. Maggie was very sleepy by the time the dog led her to a shed. She climbed through a small door and her lantern lit up the area, full of hay and something else, warm and furry.

“Oh!” she exclaimed with a smile, “Hello, it’s okay, I’m M - Maggie.” She walked over to the pile of hay and knelt down, before yawning. She looked to the doorway and her friend watched her before fading from sight. Maggie was so sleepy she laid down in the hay and fell fast asleep.

*****

The cabin was quiet, light snores coming from William, when Mulder and Scully arrived. Scully covered him with the blanket on the back of the couch and her heart almost stopped when she heard Mulder yell, _“SCULLY!”_

She ran back the hallway noticing the back door standing ajar. Mulder was in Maggie’s room, his eyes wide, frightened. Their little girl wasn’t in her bed. “Mulder where’s Maggie?” Scully asked, fear shooting up her own spine. Mulder shook his head.

Scully felt herself go numb. Her voice increased in volume. “What do you mean!?! Where’s our daughter? William! William!?!”

William was in the doorway, the loud voices waking and alerting him to something. “What’s wrong?” he mumbled, his hair sticking wildly in all directions. 

“Where’s M?” Mulder asked him.

William was confused. “I, I put her to bed hours ago… she was sleeping.”

Mulder saw Scully’s face pale and he took hold of her upper arms. “We’ll find her … we’ll find her,” he reassured. “William would you please call for help, we need to organize a search.” Scully let out a sob and Mulder could feel tears in his own eyes as they pulled each other into an embrace. “We can’t jump to conclusions,” he reminded her, sending his lips to her forehead.

William glanced around the room before racing to the phone. The one thought in his brain was to get help and find his sister - the only trace that she’d even been in the room, other than toys and clothes, were the two tiny handprints on the glass window.


	5. Duke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder, Scully & William along with staff & guests come together to find the missing Maggie.

Search

The beam of Mulder’s flashlight swept across the leaf and pine needle studded floor of the woods. Scully’s, about 50 yards from his, spotlighted the moss covering the east side of the many trees highlighting a path.

Every so often Mulder heard other searching voices ringing out in the distance: “Maggie!” or occasionally a sort of stern tone that turned into a sob “Margaret Mulder! Answer Mommy this minute!” and “Mags! Mags! Please Mags,” in William’s tone, a quarter octave higher than his own. His own baritone rang out, _“M! M! It’s DADDY! Where are you? M!?”_

Around 3am, Mulder stumbled across her stuffed pony. It was torn and dirty. He started yelling louder. He was scared, borderline trembling; he wanted his little girl safe in his arms. Mulder took a breath. He knew if he let his emotions get the better of him he wouldn’t do Maggie any good. He couldn’t fall apart. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowing his racing heart and thought of M, that little girl scent- like cotton candy at the fair, her sweet laugh, her first steps, the first time she said Dada and the first time she hugged him tight and said I love you, Daddy. All of these memories soothed him, and he felt the air of danger and desperation leave him. He searched on.

In the clearing, a dog wandered into view from the shadows. It was a beautiful, almost ethereal looking dog, with long white fur, ears tipped in gold, body like a Collie but with a golden retriever’s head. It gave a soft bark and turned to walk away, took a few steps and stopped looking back at Mulder. The tilt of his head appeared to ask- _are you coming or not, human?_

When the dog moved again, Mulder wisely followed. It was odd, the dog seem to limp progressively worse as he followed it, but Mulder could discern no visible injuries. They were nearing a sort of clearing when Mulder heard yelling, “We found something!”

Mulder stopped, frozen in place. Was he wrong? Was his intuition following the dog incorrect? He then heard, “Get on the walkie, we found Cookie!” The dog woofed at Mulder to get his attention. A few more steps, and he saw the shed. Mulder heard movement behind him and pivoted to see both Scully and William coming out of the woods from different angles.

“Mulder have you looked in there?”

“Not yet Scully, I just followed,” Mulder turned and pointed at … nothing. “This dog…I, there was a white dog, it was beautiful. It lead me here.”

“I didn’t see a dog, Dad.” William spoke hesitantly.

“I didn’t either, Mulder… just you.”

“Okay, it doesn’t matter anyway. Only finding our daughter matters.”

Mulder turned and walked into the shed, with Scully and William following. The sight that greeted them was unexpected- Maggie, sleeping soundly, surrounded by puppies.

Scully smiled through tears and grabbed William’s hand squeezing it tight. Mulder knelt down and gently shook Maggie, calling her name. “M? M honey, it’s Daddy. Will you wake up for Daddy? Mommy and Will are here too.”

The puppies woke, yawning, stretching, and yipping. A particularly alert puppy started licking Mulder’s hand with a tiny jump and growl. Puppies were wiggling and tails wagging, when M opened her eyes with a giggle. Looking at the puppies surrounding her, then into her daddy’s eyes she let out a “Good morning Daddy… I found puppies.”

Mulder gasped, _“M,”_ before picking her up and hugging her tightly, turning to give Scully and William equal time.

Now on the walkie, Mulder informed the search party they found Maggie and described the location. Stew answered, “That’s the long trail shed we usually don’t get that ready until August.”

“Well you’re going to need a basket or something too. My daughter was sleeping with some puppies...um 1, 2 … 8 puppies. I don’t see an adult dog around.”

“10-4 Mr. Mulder we found Cookie over here with a broken leg, she was in pretty bad shape, but the Doc thinks she’ll be fine with no complications. She’s Sara’s dog and we’ve been searching for her for weeks. We didn’t even realize she was pregnant let alone she’d had a litter, but the vet already informed us she’s lactating. We’ll be over in your direction in about 15 minutes to pick up her pups. ”

Maggie knew her parents and brother had been very worried about her. She knew she shouldn’t have gone off alone, but something deep in her knew she had to. “The doggie was my secret. My friend. I had to help.” She looked up at all the faces surrounding her. “Just like you and Mommy do at your jobs. You help people.”

Scully sighed and looked at her daughter, biting her tongue at logic from a 4 year olds viewpoint. Both Mulder and William were grinning widely somehow knowing Scully wouldn’t have a good response for that, not now at least. Maggie was insisting that she be put down and on her feet, when the rest of the search party arrived and began putting the puppies in a large wicker basket.

Maggie smiled and laughed as each member of the search party patted her head or smiled and spoke to her. She had to hold each squirming puppy as they were placed in the basket.

Stew wandered over to Mulder and Scully. “Glory be Mr. and Mrs. Mulder that your little one was safe and sound and I know Miss Sara will be over the moon when she sees her Cookie and them pups. Bless her heart. I daresay without us all out here searching for your little one, all those puppies would have perished. With the new cabin construction we hadn’t been out this way for a spell. You have some little girl there, we’re near close to 4 miles from your cabin and 5 miles from the main house.”

They were interrupted by Maggie who stomped over and grabbed Mulder’s hand pulling him towards the door. _“Daddy! C’mon! We have to find him!”_

“Who M?”

“The one I want is not there! It doesn’t look exactly like these ones, C’mon!”

Mulder followed her reluctantly back to the shed, as she instructed him to sit down in the straw. When she didn’t see the puppy anywhere, Mulder thought she might cry. Maybe she was mistaken, but try telling that to a four year old. After 10 minutes, Mulder hesitated to speak, but he knew he had to start sometime. “M, honey, there’s no puppy here. Stew and the others took the puppies to be with their mother. Baby, you saved them all.”

Oh-no. Maggie’s lip started to quiver and her eyes glossed over as he reached for her. That’s when they both heard it - the tiniest of whimpers and a growly little yap. Maggie’s smile had returned and her eyes now shined from happiness. She clapped her hands in anticipation. Mulder pulled the hay away from the corner of the shed. The sound had resonated from a hole in the cabin floor. Maggie handed him her lantern and Mulder lowered it, dipping his head into the hole. About 5 feet away was the puppy, black with a white muzzle, paws and white tipped ears.

Mulder calculated the size of the hole. It was only about 16 to 18 inches - way too small for someone his size. He contemplated a saw or crowbar, but what if the puppy got scared or hurt?

Mulder rose to get help, but Maggie’s beckoning froze him in his tracks. “C’mon ... here little puppy. It’s me, M. I won’t hurt you. Come here little puppy, pup.”

“M, come up here honey,” Mulder called, imagining spiders and snakes hiding in the dark corners ready to strike. His daughter definitely didn’t lack courage.

“I can do it, Daddy… just a minute. That’s it. Hi, puppy! Oh, I love you too.” Through the cracks, Mulder watched as the puppy licked at his daughter’s face as she hugged it. Scooping up the doggy, she popped up through the hole. “Here daddy, take our puppy.”

Mulder took the wriggling, excited puppy from her hands as it licked at him happily. “Scully, William,” he called as they entered the shed, handing the puppy to William.

Maggie lifted the lantern to Mulder as he told her, “I’ve got you M, put your arms up.” He carefully maneuvered her out of the hole and brushed her off, examining her for any lingering cobwebs. Maggie, distracted and impatient, immediately went to the puppy, cuddling it in her arms.

_“Oh! Puppy I can’t wait til’ you meet Q2. You two will be the best of friends… right Daddy?”_ Mulder cleared his suddenly dry throat. He couldn’t bear to dim the hope shining in his little girls eyes and he looked to Scully for help.

She knelt down next to Maggie and gently grasped her shoulder, “Maggie you know the puppy is little and needs it’s mother and family right now. I think it’s important the puppy be with her right now to nurse and drink her milk.”

“Oohhh… Like I used to drink from you when I was a baby?” Scully nodded. “Okay, Mommy.”

Mulder’s arm circled Scully’s waist as they both watched how incredible their daughter was with the puppy, caring for it, being affectionate, speaking to it in low soothing tones before placing it in the basket with its siblings.

Sidling up to Mulder and Scully, Stew said, “That’s sure a special little miss you folks have there. The only thing I can’t figure is how she got out there all safe and sound. A true miracle with finding Sara’s dog and her pups. Reminds me of a story my great-granddaddy used to tell us about a Ghost Dog.” Stew’s voice lowered an octave and his eyes bulged with intensity sending a shiver up Scully’s spine. “Legend has it his given name was Duke. He was part of a litter, a Russian breed given as a gift to relatives of the original owners of Southern Cross and sent over here to be the companion of their little girl. Story goes there was a freak snow-storm and the family had been coming back from church - that little bridge you cross when you enter Southern Cross.”

Mulder felt Scully’s head bobbing against his upper arm and he nodded in fascination. Stew continued. “Well there had been a lot of rain and when the bridge collapsed the husband and wife managed to get to shore, but the little girl was swept down river. When they made it back to the house, it was in chaos. The dog had bitten the cook and run off into the night. It was a somber search the next morning looking for that little girl.”

Stew looked around the area, “They found her in the old shed, where your girl found the pups. Duke had drug her there with a branch clean through his upper leg, blood staining his white fur...but she was alive and relatively unharmed. That dog died saved her life. How did he know she was in trouble? Let alone where she was? Over the years people have spoken of a white dog that steered them away from danger of some type, a poachers trap, a snake one time. Not just here at the ranch. About 5 years ago a search was on for a missing hiker and they found him in a ravine with 2 busted legs. This was about 25 miles away and the search team whispered that a white dog had led them to the hiker. Never did find the dog though.”

William walked over to the group carrying a subdued Maggie forlornly watching the puppies being driven away in an ATV. “Hey they have transportation back to the cabin for us,” William called out.


	6. Duchess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mulder family vacation of 2023 comes to a close.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/164474329@N02/48237956352/in/dateposted-public/)

Cabin 5:00am

William sat Maggie on the counter and Scully handed her a yogurt pouch, “Thank you, Mommy I’m very hungry. May I have an apple?”

Mulder instinctively grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter, peeling the skin for her and cutting it into sections.

Exhaustion had set in for everyone except Maggie as Scully glanced at the time. “I’m going to call down and cancel my riding lesson.”

Maggie looked at her mother quizzically, swallowed the apple bite she’d been chewing and asked, “Are you a good rider now, Mommy? I saw you fall off one time and you said Ow! And your pants were dirty. I haven’t fallen once. Have I Daddy?”

“No M, no you haven’t.” Mulder swallowed, “And yes, Mommy has gotten very good at riding a horse. Like everything your mommy does, she’s a natural.”

William caught the blush rising on his mother’s cheeks and couldn’t resist. “I didn’t know night riding worked magic.”

Maggie must have noticed it too because she asked, “Daddy?.... Will …. Why is Mommy’s face all red? _Mommy are you holding your breath?”_

The 3 adults burst out laughing and Maggie joined in, even though she wasn’t sure why. When Mulder saw the rose tint blossom on his wife’s cheeks, he knew their off the charts sexual encounter affected her as much as him, and he couldn’t stop a shit eating grin from spreading across his face. Scully caught his gaze and shot him a look that could have liquified glass.

Scully helped Maggie off the chair and took her hand, Mulder and William heard their conversation fade as they walked down the hallway. “Maggie, a bath for you young lady and then all three of us are taking a nap.”

The family made the last day of their vacation at the ranch a memorable one. They travelled to a small carnival, only a short drive from the Ranch. The events of the night before fading from Maggie’s mind much quicker than the adults. William won a stuffed animal for his sister and she insisted on picking out a white dog, “He so pretty, just like my friend.” The three adults looked at each other, William asked first. “What friend, Mags?”

Maggie looked at her brother. “My secret friend. He’s nice. The white doggie... he showed me where the puppies were. I wish he could have stayed, but I think he went to help someone else.” Maggie went back to petting her new toy while Scully and William looked at Mulder who nodded in agreement. Yes, the dog he followed was white, just like Maggie described.

They left the carnival and arrived back at the ranch just in time for supper; Mulder greedily anticipating more homemade pie. After eating, while walking out to the car, Sara came running up to them.

_“Maggie!”_ she yelled as she picked Maggie up, twirled her around once, set her back down and gave her a kiss on each cheek. “Thank you for finding my dog and her pups. They are in the barn right now would you like to see them? Can she Mr. and Mrs. Mulder?”

Their daughter bounced up and down on her toes, “Please Daddy? Mommy may I?” How could either of them say no to that buoyant expression?

“Yes Maggie we’ll all come. You can go ahead with Sara as long as you hold her hand,” Scully answered. With that, the 2 girls skipped off toward the stable; Mulder, Scully and William trailing behind.

William sat on a bale of hay beside the two girls, each holding a puppy. Maggie held the one she’d chosen, ooing and aahing over the others. Cookie absorbed it all, placidly accepting now that she was safe and back with her favorite human.

Sara’s father met up with Mulder and Scully, shaking both their hands. Stew strolled over to the adult group, fondly watching the scene. “I have to get back to the main house, but I just want to express my thanks for your help with Cookie. I keep thinking how terrified I would have been if one of my children had been missing. My Sara has been trying to keep a positive attitude, but that dog means the world to her and it’s because of your little girl that we found her. I know it’s not much, but your stay here is complementary and we’d love to have you back in the future- all expenses paid, for another 2 weeks.”

“That’s really not necessary,” Mulder began.

“No, no it’s the least we can do. I insist.” He handed Mulder a gift certificate and looked over at the younger generation. “My Sara has taken a shine to your Maggie and your little girl has taken a shine to that puppy. Sara would like to give it to your family, to Maggie, as a gift. Our Vet is pretty sure the pups are about 10-12 weeks. Would that be okay?”

Mulder and Scully exchanged glances, then sent their gaze over to the kids. A black and white puppy lay asleep in Maggie’s lap as William stroked the soft coat. The expression Maggie had was of pure love and happiness. “Yes,” they replied in unison.

Maggie walked over and handed the puppy, now awake, to Mulder and the ball of fur excitedly licked his neck and chin. “Daddy, I want you to pick his name.” Mulder laughed, glancing at his wife, “How’s Melvin sound? Scully don't these whiskers remind you of Frohike's grizzled face?” Stew chuckled, “Mr. Mulder that’d be a fine name… _if the pup wasn’t a girl._ ”

Mulder held the puppy higher and looked, yes it’s a girl. Maggie stood and looked up at her father expectantly. Mulder closed his eyes, the image of the dog formed. He didn’t know if it was the ghost of Duke, who’d lead him to his daughter, but his lips spoke a name.

“Duchess, her name is Duchess.”

Mulder looked at Scully, leaning down to give her a soft kiss, the puppy joining in with it’s pink tongue. Scully laughed at the puppy while rubbing that sweet spot on it’s neck and ear. Mulder glanced at his giggling daughter, his smiling son and finally to the puppy in his arms as warmth and love swept through him. Their unremarkable house, now a remarkable home, had more than enough room for another family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank @cultureisdarkbeer for joining me on this journey. I thoroughly enjoyed it and I know it's not 'typical' X-Files, but that's the wonderful world of fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoyed the Mulder family vacation of 2023. :)


End file.
